Chain
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Rantai yang tidak terlihat mengikat jiwanya pada seseorang yang dia cintai (?) WARN : OOC & BL. Hijikata Tousiro (27) & Sakata Gintoki (17).


**Chain**

 **Gintama**

 **Rated : T  
**

 **Main chara : Hijikata Toushiro, Sakata Gintoki.  
**

 **Pair : HijiGin  
**

 **Warn : OOC, BL**

 **Modern AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Gintoki, biskah kau memakai seragammu dengan benar?"_

 _"Gintoki, bisakah kau memperhatikanku saat aku sedang menerangkan?"_

 _"Gintoki, bisakah kau mendengarkanku saat aku sedang menasehatimu?"_

 _"Gintoki, bisakah kau pulang tidak terlalu larut?"_

 _"Gintoki, bisakah kau…"_

 _"Gintoki, bisakah…"_

 _"Gintoki…"_

.

Dia duduk di sudut kamar yang gelap. Pemuda dengan surai gelombang berwarna perak itu duduk mengunci dua belah kakinya dengan menautkan kedua tanganya. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sembab karena air mata yang mengalir tidak kunjung henti.

Dari sela suara isak tangisnya didengarnya suara seseorang sedang membuka pintu dari luar. Lalu, dia mendengar lagi suara yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun kali ini lebih tepatnya suara itu berasal dari pintu dari kamarnya berada. Suara pintu berdecit, lalu cahaya masuk menerobos dari pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Keadaan kamar yang gelap tadi kini mulai terang karena seseorang sudah menyalakan lampu di kamar pemuda tadi.

" _Sensei_ pulang, Gintoki!" Sapa seorang pria dengan mengenakan jas putih panjang juga setelan pakaian formal. Dilihat dari rupanya sepertinya dia seorang pengajar.

Si pemuda yang dipanggil Gintoki— oleh pria tadi mengekor matanya ke arah ambang pintu. Jari-jari tanganya bergetar hebat. "Hi…Hijikata… - _sen_ … _sei_ …"

Begitu namanya disebut oleh Gintoki, si pria, Hijikata Toushiro tersenyum lebar. Dia melangkah ke arah di mana remaja tanggung itu duduk ketakutan melihat dirinya. Begitu Hijikata mendekat, pemuda manis berkulit putih pucat itu menelan ludah sekaligus menelan rasa takutnya. Berada di hadapan Gintoki, dia lalu bertekuk lututnya.

"Lihat, _Sensei_ membawa makanan kesukaanmu loh, Gintoki- _kun_!" Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pekat itu dengan antusias memperlihatkan kantong plastik berisi makanan yang baru dia beli dari supermarket saat dia pulang dari bekerja tadi.

Gintoki memberanikan diri untuk melihat kantong plastik itu. Dari matanya yang sembab dia bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang mengingatkanya tentang rumahnya. Yaitu dua kotak _Pocky_ varian coklat pisang, dan _macha_. Dibawakan cemilan kesukaanya tidak serta merta membuatnya senang.

Aneh. Biasanya iris ruby Gintoki akan berbinar-binar bahagia jika dia dibelikan _Pocky_. Tapi si perak manis itu sekarang malah bermuram durja. "Ada apa Gintoki-kun? Ini cemilan kesukaanmu 'kan?" Hijikata keheranan dengan perubahan sikap Gintoki. "Gintoki-kun ingin main _Pocky game_ bersama _sensei_?" Hijikata tersenyum menawarkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membangkitkan gairah pemuda itu untuk menyantap cemilan yang dia belikan sewaktu pulang sekolah.

"Pulang…"

Gumamnya tertutupi lengan yang basah tadi karena air matanya. Iris navy mata lelaki tampan itu mendelik. "Hahaha, apa katamu?" Sebenarnya Hijikata tadi mendengar dengan jelas apa yang digumamkan oleh Gintoki. Namun dia menolak untuk menjawabnya.

"Pulang… Aku ingin pulang… Aku tidak mau ada di sini!" Teriak Gintoki frustasi kepada Hijikata.

Tiba-tiba tangan Hijikata menahan rahang bawah mulut Gintoki sebelum dia sempat mengatupkan mulutnya. Detak jantung Gintoki seketika berdentum keras.

Astaga, dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu pada Hijikata…

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Gintoki…" Suaranya menggeram membuat bulu kuduk badan Gintoki merinding. "Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain aku… Ayahmu, Ibumu, Kakakmu…" Manik _navy_ yang berbatas dengan lensa kacamata itu menggelap. Sama sekali tidak ada cahaya di sana.

Gintoki meneguk ludah, serta menahan nafasnya saat dia sadari bahwa sekali lagi dia berbuat hal yang ceroboh, maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Wajah yang memucat, tubuh yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan getaran rasa takut yang ada di dalam jiwanya saat ini.

"Tidak sadarkah kau kalau mereka meninggalkanmu? Mereka meninggalkanmu sendiri di dunia ini, mereka tidak memperdulikanmu..." Tangan Hijikata yang awalnya menahan rahang Gintoki dengan keras, kini mulai melonggarkannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk bisa memeluk pemuda itu. "Saat ini... hanya _sensei_ saja yang kau miliki di dunia ini, Gintoki..."

" _Se_ - _sensei_..."

Dengan jemarinya, Hijikata menyisir rambut gelombang yang halus seperti bulu kucing itu. " _Sensei_ berjanji. _Sensei_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu... " Bisiknya dengan halus dan juga penuh arti.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Countinued**_


End file.
